Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin "Pete" Parker (ピーター・ベンジャミン・“ディック”・パーカー, Pītā Benjamin "Pīto" Pākā), also codenamed as "Spider-Man" (スパイダーマン, Supaidāman), is fictional character and protagonists of the ''Marvel'' series. He is a web-slinging superhero from New York City, who fights crime, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Peter gained his powers after being bitten by a radioactively-modified spider at the age of 15. Employing a secret identity, he settled on using his newly developed superpowers to protect the citizens of New York City as the superhero Spider-Man. Eight years into his superhero career, Peter has become an experienced and masterful crime fighter, but struggles to balance his superhero and personal lives. Spider-Man is aided in his crime-fighting by intrepid Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Watson. In an argument with J. Jonah Jameson, Tony Stark had mentioned that the Daily Bugle had spread a lot of slander towards the web=head over the years despite the fact that he protected the public from various crimes. "I talked to the police, the firemen, the people that you helped and I heard their stories about how you saved lives, how you never asked for recognition, or reward or even thanks, it doesn't matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world, they don't define who you are, you do and not by your words, but, by your actions. The truth will come out, but, until then I'm going to keep fighting just like you do." :—Captain America to Spider-Man. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Josh Keaton (English), Manabu Ino (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Peter Parker Peter is a teenage male, with a lean but muscular build, brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter is often seen wearing plaid or flannel shirts. He also wears blue jeans with light blue shoes. As Spider-Man As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhoutte of a spider on the chest area. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The eyes on the mask are white and are rimmed with a bold black-blue outline. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Hazel * Age: 23 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 167 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality He is young man with great responsibility, wanting to help other people but however, he still wants to be respected as a hero despite J. Jonah Jameson's editorial attacks of being a "wall-crawling menace" and he is good at making jokes, especially in battle, which allows him to keep from being tense. Relationships Friends/Allies * Mary Jane Watson * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Giant-Man * Splinter Hamato ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Family * Richard Parker (father, deceased) * Mary Parker (mother, deceased) * Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) * May Parker (aunt, deceased) Neutral * Daily Bugle ** J. Jonah Jameson * Sable International ** Silver Sable * Venom * Deadpool * Lizard * Black Cat * Wraith Rivals Enemies * HYDRA * A.I.M. * Ultron * Doctor Doom * Galactus * Kang the Conqueror * Madame Hydra * Serpent Society * Terrax * Green Goblin * The Maggia ** Tombstone ** Hammerhead * Kingpin * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus ** Mister Negative ** Electro ** Rhino ** Sandman ** Vulture * Kingpin * Scorpion * Shocker * Kraven the Hunter * Mysterio * Inner Demons * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman Powers and Abilities Powers Spider-Man has extraordinary arachnid based powers and capabilities. * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man's strength lets him throw automobiles and most standard heavy objects. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: As a result of his mutation, Peter's skin, bones, muscles, and tissues are tougher than a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and greater than those of an ordinary human. * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses the ability to sense danger that is about to occur before it does in no time; this helps him counter any attack the threat before it happens and helps him get ready for what's coming. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man has the ability to cling onto most surfaces with his hands and feet that allow him to crawl vertically and upside down. Physical Abilities * Genius Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, being very smart, specifically in chemistry and physics. He possesses enough competency in this field to invent his trademark web-shooters. * Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer. * Skilled Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can easily surpasses normal acrobats. * Skilled Combatant: Thanks to Peter's spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities. * Web-Slinging: Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Spider-Man's equipment primarily consists of a wide array of web-based gadgets that he uses to combat different opponents. He has access to eight such gadgets: the Web Shooter, the Impact Web, the Spider-Drone, the Electric Web, the Web Bomb, the Trip Mine, the Concussive Blast, and the Suspension Matrix. The gadgets are upgradeable and have unique features and abilities. The most basic gadget, the Web Shooter, is also a means of helping Spider-Man traverse the city of New York in addition to aiding him in combat. Similarly, the Electric Web can also be used to power certain electronic conduits. Peter also makes use of highly-advanced suits throughout the course of the main story, with each suit coming with a signature power of its own. His primary suit is called the Advanced Suit, which he crafts after his Classic Suit becomes damaged early in the story. Peter later builds an armored version of the Advanced Suit, called the Anti-Ock Suit, in order to counter the mechanical appendages of Doctor Octopus. Gadgets * Spider-Man´s Suit: This suit was made using spandex which provides flexible movement, yet it does not give any protection which is vulnerable to dangers. ** Spider-Man's Advanced Suit: Peter possesses an advanced suit created by Otto Octavius, when he discovered Peter's original suit damaged. Peter also wears many gadgets to help him in combat, such as: * Electric Web * Impact Web * Web Bombs: A web bomb is a gadget that bursts out webs. * Web Mines * Spider Drones * Suspension Matrix * Shock Wave Device Weapons Gallery Transportation * Web-Shooters: Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. Also, Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object. He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. * Web Fluid: A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown. Gallery History Past Early history Becoming Spider-Man Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Spider-Man Wikipedia * Spider-Man Marvel Database * Spider-Man Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki * Spider-Man The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man has social network account named NYCWallCrawler with 23.7 million fans (followers). * After Peter's suit is damaged during the game's introduction, he quips he wouldn't want people taking photos of his three chest hairs. The model for the secret Undies costume does feature only three hairs in Peter's chest. Category:Marvel Universe Characters